


The Scroll

by Unsinkable



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsinkable/pseuds/Unsinkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson character based drabble, Johnlock implied. John finds a gift he gave Mary which makes him rethink his relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scroll

John never believed in astrology, but after he and Mary got engaged he bought her a fun little gift - a scroll with their names, dates of birth, star signs and a compatibility reading of their signs. It rated them as being a perfect match. When he gave it to her she smiled sweetly, kissed him on the cheek and brought it upstairs. He didn’t see it again for a while after that.

A lifetime of things had happened in the long months before he saw it again, although if an outsider were to look in on them, they might not notice any significant change. He and Mary were together, baby on the way, Sherlock was in Baker Street doing what he always did. Except everything was so, so different.

John found the scroll as he was cleaning the bedroom, while Mary lounged on the sofa downstairs. It had been shoved in a drawer, forgotten amongst clutter. As he smoothed it out with his palm, he felt the rage he had been bottling up start to build inside. Now he knew why Mary hadn’t been more excited by his gift. It was a worthless piece of paper containing nothing but lies. The name, date of birth, star sign… It was all bullshit. Perfect match? No such animal.

His left hand trembled as he stared at the paper, then with a sneer he took it between both hands and tore it into two pieces with a satisfying ‘riiiiiip’. He glanced first at the remains in his right hand - the names and dates of birth. His left held the star signs and write-up about their compatibility. He was about to put the two pieces together and tear again when something made him stop. He looked closer at the larger piece of paper, a familiar voice echoing through his mind: “You see, but you do not observe.”

John blinked. How could he not have noticed? Although their ‘birthdays’ were in different months, Mary’s fake star sign was the same as Sherlock’s _real one_. He let out a huff of surprise. Perfect match…

Shaking, he balled up the piece of scroll with the names and dates of birth, then folded the other piece into a small square and hid it inside his wallet.

Astrology was rubbish, he knew that. But he also knew what the Holmes brothers thought about coincidences. Perhaps fate was giving him the push he needed to face his feelings. With the ghost of a smile and a small nod, he steadied himself to walk into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years and have NEVER written Johnlock but this little headcanon came to me in the wee small hours so I originally jotted it down on Tumblr but have decided as I may write more in the future to start posting here too. :-D


End file.
